


I stole your flowers, you stole my heart

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A fucked up lovestory, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Castiel, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gladioli - Freeform, Human Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester, Sweet Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visiting the graveyard, a little angsty, or summary, read description, read the description, stealing flowers, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: This is written of a tumblr post "sometimes i steal flowers from your garden on the way to the cemetery, but this time you caught me and you demand to come with me to make sure "the person is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and i have no idea how to tell you we are on our way to a graveyard"Im aware that its bad and im sorry but i really am trying here....





	I stole your flowers, you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I PUT REAL EFFORT INTO IT

Dean was aware that stealing flowers from someone elses garden wasn't exactly a nice thing to do, but he knew that it was hard enough deciding to go to the cemetery, so if he went to the shop to but flowers he would just end up not going, and if there was one thing he COULD NOT do, it was that. He hadnt visited her in a while, and he couldnt procrastinate it anymore, like he always does.  
  
He walks down the stairs, to the exit and walks out. He stops there, taking a few breaths of the cold, midnight air. Its the middle of June, and the light can still be seen dimly on the sky, a purpelish colour all over. Dean locks the door after himself and startes walking.  
  
He walks in an unatural slow pace, trying to drag it out a bit. Trying to get a little bit more prpared for what he is about to do. He knows he wont get more ready then he already is, he never gets more prepared anyway how long he uses, but he continues walking, cause this is as ready as he can be.  
  
Deans mother died when he was only four, so he didnt remember much of it. Of her. All he remembers is the huge fire that burnt down the whole house, their mom trapped in there while he ran out with his little brother in his arms.  
  
He remembered that she was beautiful. He knows this because of the picture. She is holding both him and Sammy, right after he was born. long blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes. He could swear that those eyes had been in every single dream he had ever had. And she was loving and caring. That was everything he remembers about her, but still it stings in his chest everytime he forces himself to go to her grave.  
  
Now he was 32, and he feels the ache to go home and just sleep it off, but he keeps walking. He is going to visit her  
  
He is getting closer to the house, so he is careful and jumps right over the fence and picks out a few of the flowers. He had chosen this yard of all of them cause whoever lived here had amazing green fingers, and because he was the only one who planted his moms favorite flower, the gladioli. And it seemed like it was their favorite too, cause they planted a lot of it  
  
Dean was careful over the fence again and started walking, when a voice caught his attention  
  
"So, its you who keeps stealing my flowers then?" The voice says, and Dean trips and falls, quickly turning around where he is sitting on the ground. The man he is looking at is gorgeous, voice the deepest he has ever heard, with beautiful, black hair and- oh those eyes reminded him so much of his mothers, he could feel the burn in his chest. This man was the most magnificent looking person he had ever seen.  
  
The man jumped over the fence quickly and ran over to Dean "are you okay?" He asks with a chuckle, holding out his hand. Dean stares at it confused for a second, pulling another little laugh from the man, before he takes it and he helps him up.  
  
"Eh i-im s- im very sorry f-" he was interrupted by the man  
  
"Hey man its okay. I understand what you are doing and its fine" the man says, with an adorable, uneven smile and Dean can feel his breath hitch  
  
"You.. you do?" Dean asked  
  
"Yes of course i do. Though i think i might have to walk with you to see if this person is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" he says and chuckles  
  
"Wh-what?" Dean says, surprised.

 _'What does he mean by that? He want to fo-oh! He thinks im meeting someone! Shit'_ Dean thinks

"eh dude i-i" Dean wasnt sure how to break the news to him, so he just stands there confused  
  
"Well lets go then, i want to meet the pretty person getting the flowers" he says, giving Dean a little push, and Dean starts walking towards the cemetery in panic. How-what is he supposed to say?  
  
They walked a bit, Dean looking around, nerves about to burst, and then he talks with the gravelly, deep voice again  
  
"Soo....whats their name?" He asked, and Dean looked at thr ground  
  
"Mary...her name is Mary" he nearly whispers, and he looks up at the man who is nodding his head thoughtfully. Dean couldnt look away for a second. He was really beautiful, especially his eyes. They looked like the water on the beaches in spain. He snapped out of his thoughts when he spoke again  
  
"That was a nice name. Must mean a lot since you steal my prettiest flowers for her" he says and laughs, and Dean does too. He isnt sure what it is with this person, but he makes Dean want to smile again  
  
"Yeah, she does. I love her with the entirety of my heart. I havent known her for long though, but she really does mean more to me then most things on this planet. Well, other then my brother" Dean says.  
  
Dean hits himself inside his head. Why is he sharing this with a stranger, and why is this damn starnger so easy to talk to??  
  
"Hmm, she sounds like a wonderful woman. And for your brother, i guess he is a great person too" he says, and dean nods slowly  
  
"Yeah, he is a great guy. Went to stanford and now he is a lawyer. A damn great one too" Dean says and smiles  
  
They walk in silence for a couple minutes, but Dean isnt uncomfortable, and it does not seem like the strager is either.  
  
Dean listenes to the quiet around them, the cool summer air blowing carefully against them. It was peaceful and quiet and.....surprisingly enough, comfortable and safe. Here he was, walking with a stranger who actually calms him down more then anyone else  
  
"How come you visit her so late? You are aware its nearly midnight, right?" He asks and loojs directly into Deans eyes, the strongest eyecontact Dean has ever seen, and he has to look away when he answers  
  
"Ehm, i guess i like the peace and quite. I like walking slowly, and the clour on the sky. In general just the peace and quiet. But i must say, having compant makes me....a lot less nervous" Dean says, and the man looks confused for a few seconds, before shrugging  
  
Dean sees the graveyard, getting closer and closer. Well, he knew he had to find out soon enough. Dean stops by the entrance to the graveyard and looks at the man, who suddenly stops  
  
"What are you doing? Is it still far to walk?" He asks, and Dean shakes his head  
  
"We are here. This is where Mary is" he says and looks down, and the stranger looks a bit taken aback  
  
"Oh..oh my god im so so-" he says, but he didnt get to finish cause Dean walked in and waved at the man to come with him  
  
Dean walked over to the grave and got down on both knees, putting the flowers on the grave  
  
"Hey mom. Im back, and im sorry i haven't been here in a while, but i brought you some flowers again" Dean says, feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes  
  
"I talked to Sammy yesterday. He is doing great, achived everything he wanted. He really is awesome, you should see how good of a lawyer he is. He told me to say hi to you, and that he misses you.. a lot. I do too. I wish you were here" Dean can hear his voice breaking up, but he doesn't care. He takes a few deep breathes, before getting up on his feet  
  
"I love you mom" he says, before drying his eyes with the jacket and turning around, eyes red. And before he knows it, he is staring into concerned, blue eyes  
  
"I am really really, deeply sorry. I d-" he was interrupted yet again  
  
"Gladioli" Dean says and smiles  
  
"What?" The man asks  
  
"Gladioli. Its her favorite flower. I saw your yard one time when i was walking to her grave, and they were so beautiful i just had to get a few, and it turned into a routine. Im sorry" Dean says and smiles at the man  
  
"Those-those flowers are my favorite too. Thats why i have so many of them. And its totally okay if anyone should say sorry its me. I really didnt mean to hurt you, i promise its just..." he said and sighed, and Dean chuckled  
  
"This might be the time where i say that you probably made this a whole lot easier. Having someone to talk to while walking here, it really helped. Thank you, for the flowers and for walking with me" Dean says, and keeps eyecontact for a few seconds, before turning around, looking at the grave  
  
"She was really beautiful you know. Caring and sweet. She was great." Dean said with a sad smile, and the mans hand landed on Deans shoulder  
  
"I believe she must have been a pretty beautiful person to make someone like you" he said, and Dean blushed a bit  
  
"your eyes remind me so much of hers, its strange. Like both of you stole the color of the late night sky" Dean said, getting the only picture he has of her out of his pocket  
  
Suddenly the tears started rolling again, and he hugged the picture to his chest. The man walked over, a littke uncertain, but ended up hugging Dean  
  
"Its okay. She is up there somewhere, watching you. My mom always used to tell me that angels were watching over us all, she is the one who is watching over you" he said, and Dean enjoyed this. The feeling of someone wrapping around you in a warm hug. They stood there for what felt like hours, until the man let Dean go and looked him in the eyes  
  
"I know this might be weird, but maybe you should stay at my place tonight. Its very late, and for some reason i really dont want you to get hurt" he said, and Dean laughed  
  
"We dont even know each others names" he said, and then the man laughed too, before reaching his hand out  
  
"Castiel. Castiel Novak" he said and Dean smiled  
  
"Im Dean. Dean Winchester" he said and g  
Took Cas's hand  
  
"Now, what do you think of my offer?" He asks "i can take the sofa, i dont care, u just dont want you hurt"  
  
"How about" Dean says, dragging Cas closer by the hips "we both take the bed?" Dean asked, a little scared of the response  
  
Cas seemed surprised at first, but then smiled and took Deans hand  
  
"That would be great" he said, grinning from ear to ear as they started walking back to Castiels apartment  
  
And from that night on, when they were walking home that night, pushing each other and laughing, Dean felt that he wasnt afraid of anything anymore. Cause he knew that two of the most beautiful angels watching over him

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it then. Kudos and especially comments are ALWAYS really appreciated. I love you guys


End file.
